


We shouldn't be here

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gellerus (Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yet here we are.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape
Series: Gellerus (Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080521
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	We shouldn't be here

Our tale begins on Platform 9 and 3/4 at Kings Cross Station, Harry Potter is seeing his children onto the Hogwarts Express. Severus Snape and Gellert Grindelwald have come to see Albus Severus Potter before he begins Hogwarts.

Gellert asked, "Well, are you going to go over there and say something to Harry and the boy or not?"

Severus muttered, "We shouldn't be here, Gel."

Gellert smirked. "And yet here we are."

Severus said, "Harry won't want to see me here, let's just leave."

Gellert disagreed, "He named one of his sons after you, well sort of. So, I doubt he'll not want to see you here."

Before Severus could reply, Gellert gave him a gentle push in their general direction and quietly reassured him, "Say something to the boy at the very least, I'll be right here if you need me."

Severus was standing so close to Harry and Albus, but neither had noticed his presence yet.

Harry knelt down to his son's level and quietly told him, "Albus Severus, you were named after two headmaster of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he is probably the bravest man I've ever known."

Severus said, "He's right, you know. Slytherin isn't such a bad house, young Albus."

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "And as if on cue, this is the very man I was just telling you about. Albus, meet Severus Snape. One of your namesakes."

Albus beamed up at Severus, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Snape or may I call you Severus?"

Severus stated, "Call me Severus, it's the least I can do for a kid who is named after me."

Harry turned back to his son and insisted, "Hurry onto the train, now. Oh, and Al, you'll do great things whether you're in Gryffindor or Slytherin."

Albus hurried onto the train and called out to his dad and Severus, "Goodbye, dad and Severus. See you in the holidays!"

The train pulled out of the station and Harry turned to Severus with a big grin on his face. "You should've told me that you were coming today, you could have rode with us."

Gellert who had joined Severus' side laughed. "Severus insisted on coming with me and not telling a soul that we were coming."

Harry smiled. "That certainly sounds like him."


End file.
